


Hero

by threewalls



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Community: kkm_challenge, Drabble, Dubious Consent, Hero Worship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-10
Updated: 2007-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm holding out for a hero...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hauntedreality](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hauntedreality).



Alford's a hero. He's never fought for filthy lucre, never lived among soldiers. He taught himself the sword, and he's good-- Conrad had to work for the victory-- but he blushed, started when Conrad joked about the size of their swords.

Alford's idealistic, would never take advantage of gratitude or awe. He's young, so much younger than Conrad. He's only human.

Alford was innocent. He said he's done this before, but he winces when Conrad thrusts, his body defensively, gloriously tight.

A hero of Conrad's reputation would stop, but Conrad's just a man who went to war and didn't die.


End file.
